


KenUri Drabbles

by ChillsofFire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillsofFire/pseuds/ChillsofFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Drabbles/One-shots for the unloved ship of Kenny/Uri from Attack on Titan. Each chapter is a new drabble. Ratings and Tags vary for each one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Put the Light Out

“I thought you said you only needed five minutes.”

Uri gave a half smile, turning the page of the book he held in his left hand. Kenny had been griping at him for the last twenty minutes, making irritated grunts and shifting around as often as he could to get his point across.

“I just need to finish this book, I’m close.”

“You said that an hour ago.”

“We haven’t been in bed an hour, Kenny.”

There was a pause as Kenny rethought his argument. “I can’t sleep with that damn candle. The light bothers me.”

Uri held back a laugh, deciding against responding in favor of continuing his reading. Beside him, Kenny let out a frustrated groan, flopping onto his back and pressing a pillow over his face. Silence fell over the room, allowing the young noble to be absorbed into his reading. It didn’t last long, however, as Kenny quickly decided air was more important than the light bothering his eyes and broke the stillness by throwing his pillow off the bed. He stared at the ceiling, fingers drumming against the mattress.

“Five more minutes.” Was all Uri offered as a consolation. With a huff, Kenny rolled onto his side, his back to the other man, and closed his eyes. He tried, oh how he tried, to sleep. But his instincts would not allow him to relax. It wasn’t safe to sleep in a room with light; if someone were to enter, they would see him, vulnerable, open, exposed. He opened his eyes again, gaze flicking to the bedside table on his side of the bed, and the pistol he kept there.

“Uri, I swear to whatever god there may be, I will shoot that candle if you don’t put it out in the next ten seconds.”

Uri hummed, hardly paying attention to his response. “My brother once said he considered my powers to be those of a god.”

Silence. That had not been the response Kenny had expected. “No shooting in the house, Kenny” or “That would be unnecessary force, don’t you think?” Something rational, something said in a “peace-keeper” kind of tone. Not something based on the first _slightly_ religious thing he had ever spoken. Kenny shifted, slowly rolling over to look at his partner, propping himself up on his elbow. “Then what would that make me, the man who dominates you at night?”

Blue eyes shifted to look in his direction, so he flashed his best grin and slid in close. _If I can get him to drop the book, I might actually manage to get some damn sleep._

“I though you said you were tired.” Uri said calmly, trying to ignore the familiar hardness he could feel pressing against his thigh.

“I am. But obviously you’re not. Exercising before bed is supposed to help you sleep, right?” Uri felt the older man lean in, pressing against his side, his hand coming to rest on his bare skin. He felt his heart jump. The closeness of his lover, coupled with the slow circles Kenny’s fingers were making on the inside of his thigh, was making him squirm with sudden desire. The low growl against his ear sent thrilling shivers down his spine. “Put. The book. Down.”

Uri almost knocked the candle over in his haste to put the book on the table, following the action by fumbling to put out his light. The last thing he saw before the flame was extinguished was the lustful look Kenny was giving him, gray eyes glowing with hunger.


	2. If It Makes You Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Uri's beloved angel figurine collection.

Uri had told him he had a collection. He had been fairly warned when they had decided to move in together. However, when Uri had said “collection”, Kenny had expected maybe a dozen or so figurines, just enough to fill a shelf. He had not expected…this.

Angels.

Angels _everywhere._

They had their own china hutch, placed carefully in a corner in the living room. They had a shelf in the bedroom, sitting over the bed like a mini army of glass. They were even in the kitchen, decorating the Lazy Susan on the counter and the window sill by the sink. There was no escape.

At first, Kenny had found it cute. Uri was very proud of his collection, and Kenny would watch him dust them for hours just to see the calm, tender expression that took over the blond’s face. But they had quickly gotten…creepy.

Kenny was a tough man. Very rarely did he find himself scared or unnerved by something. However, not being creeped out by the little angels that had taken over his home seemed impossible.

It had started in the bedroom, on a…rather  _loving_ night. He had thrown his head back in a moment of pleasure, enjoying the sensation of Uri’s mouth on him. They had been staring at him. Watching them. Their blank, expressionless eyes boring into his soul. It had almost ruined the mood, until Uri had flicked his tongue  _just right_  and made Kenny forget about the peeping angels. Even so, he was sure to avoid looking up at the shelf above the bed for the rest of the night.

A few days later, it happened again, in the kitchen. Kenny had come home late, immediately making his way to his private stash of whiskey above the microwave. He had very nearly wasted a healthy mouthful of the burning liquid when he had turned around to see the figurines staring at him. The moonlight had been pouring through the window at just the right angle, reflecting off the glass faces and making their eyes glow. They looked like they were…judging him. He didn’t like it, the way they watched him, almost as though their soulless little eyes could see straight through him to his very core. He was ashamed to admit that he had left the kitchen like a scolded dog, tail between his legs and whiskey bottle tucked back in its cabinet.

Rationally, he knew he could have told Uri to get rid of them, to hide them away somewhere (preferably inside a car scheduled for crushing) and never mention them again. But then Uri came home with another figurine, gushing over the craftsmanship and the detail of the wings. His blue eyes had been so bright with happiness, his fingers caressing over the delicate glass figure with all the tenderness in the world.

The words had died in Kenny’s throat. Creepy as they were, they made Uri happy. He could suck it up and deal with the odd stares. He had even made the suggestion to put the new addition on the shelf above the fire place, which had earned him a delighted smile and a loving kiss to the cheek.

That had been a week ago. The new figurine stared at them whenever they entered the living room, its resting place allowing it to see everything they did. Kenny was going mad.

“It’s my own damn house, and I feel like I’ve got no privacy!” He growled to himself one night while he was making dinner. Uri was still at work, allowing Kenny time to complain to himself about the disturbing collection without fear of upsetting the younger man. “If this goes on, they’ll be watching me take a shit before long!” Kenny glared at the angels on the window sill. They stared back blankly.

“Creepy fuckers.” He paused his movements, the tomato he had been slicing up forgotten on the cutting board. “Fuck, listen to me. I’m talkin’ to the damn things! I’m goin’ insane!” A loud clang echoed through the kitchen as the large knife was slammed down. “That’s it! I’ve had it! They’re gone, all of them! As soon as Uri walks through that door, I’m gonna demand he ships them all to fuckin’ Antarctica!”

The promise hung in the air, sealed with a determined snort as the dark haired man resumed his dinner preparations. _I’m gonna do it. Every single one of them, gone!_

His steely resolve buckled though, the moment Uri entered the house. He had that look again. A bright smile split his face, eyes shining as he greeting Kenny with a warm kiss.

_God he looks so happy…_

“I have a surprise for you!” Uri practically sang.

“Oh? You have that look again, another angel?” _Tell him, Kenny._

“Yes, but this one’s different!”

“What’s so different about it?” _All of them gone._

“This one’s yours!”

 “…Huh?” _What!?_

“I stopped at a thrift shop on my way home from work. It was sitting in the front window and it made me think of you! Close your eyes!” Uri reached under his coat.

“Uri, I’m not really an angel type guy…”

“You’ll like it, I promise, now close your eyes!”

 _I’m fucked._ Kenny shut his eyes, holding back a sigh. _How the hell do I tell him now?_ He could hear a plastic bag rustling just before Uri grabbed his hand, carefully setting a solid weight in his grip and curling the older man’s fingers around the object.

“You can look now.”

Kenny took a breath and opened his eyes, looking down at the thing in his hand. He blinked. The “angel” in his hand was not like the others. It wasn’t cute and innocent, sitting on a flower or cloud or standing with its head bowed over clasped hands. This one was…fierce. The wings were spread wide, broad and proud like a bird of prey. Clasped in its hands was a sword, drawn and at the ready, sculpted and colored to appear as though it was on fire. No robe (Kenny called them dresses when Uri wasn’t around to scold him) flowed from this angel’s body. Instead, there was armor, decorated with intricately carved designs and patterns. Angel? No, this was a warrior.

“Uri…wow…this is an angel?”

Light laughter came from the younger man, “Yes, Kenny. Haven’t you read the bible? Angels aren’t all cute and playful; they’re warriors, God’s army. Protectors, defenders, fighters. They can be fierce…just like you.” Uri looked up at his lover, “Do you like it?”

Kenny stroked his thumb over the edge of the wings, the splayed feathers forming a jagged outline. All his earlier irritation was gone, replaced with an odd sense of awe and tender love for the man in front of him. _A warrior, huh?_ “Yeah, Uri…I love it.” He turned around and walked to the fire place, gently setting the new angel down next to Uri’s previous addition. The eyes on this angel didn’t seem to follow him like the others. _Protector._ A soft smile played over Kenny’s face. The figurines made Uri happy. And if Uri was happy, then so was he.

He turned back to the blond, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug, “I love you.”

Uri hugged him back, hiding a grin against his chest. _I knew that would work._ “I love you too.”


	3. Forgive Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Apologizing after an argument.

“Uri…I’m sorry, alright? I didn’t mean what I said, I was just…I was pissed, okay? And then you got upset and…I don’t know how to handle emotions.”

Kenny huffed and ran a hand through his hair, his hat gripped tightly in his other hand. Apologies were never his strong suit, and the silence he was met with did nothing to help him in this situation.

“I know you’re mad at me, and you have every right to be. I was an ass, and I’m sorry. You forgive me, right?”

Honestly, he thought it would be a miracle if Uri forgave him. He had lost it the other night. Uri wasn’t exactly young anymore, he had had no right to demand that he jump into action.“

_"You always talk about wanting to help people! So fucking help them! You have all these wonderful fucking powers! Do something with them!”_

_“You know it isn’t that simple, Kenny, I want to…but I…I can’t…”_

_“Then what fucking good are you!? You’re just going to pass everything down to Frieda, all the powers and problems that you could be solving now! All this bullshit about your family "traditions” could stop right here! With you! Just fix the damn world already!“_

_"I wish I could, I do, but-”_

_“Oh but nothing! You’re fucking useless! I thought you were the strongest person out there, but all you do is sit around dreaming! People are dying every fucking day because you won’t get rid of the titans already! You’re weak!”_

Kenny could still hear the echo of the door he had slammed behind him. He didn’t even remember what had set him off, just that it have made his blood boil. If he had known…if he had remembered…

“I think you do…or that you will, at least…forgive me…you are the most forgiving person I’ve ever met.” Kenny gave a small, tight smile, which vanished almost immediately when he was met with nothing but more silence. “C'mon, Uri, say something…anything…please…” Slowly he knelt down on the soft grass, his aged knees protesting the movement. He wasn’t young anymore either.

“Uri…” He leaned forward until he could touch his forehead to the cold, polished grave marker before him. As if the touch of cold stone against his skin brought reality into sharp, sickening focus, a wave of crushing emptiness and regret swept over him. Uri wouldn’t be able to forgive him, not this time.

The carved words in the stone became blurred beneath the layer of hot tears that welled in Kenny’s eyes. He could barely make out the words etched into the smooth gray surface.

_Uri Reiss_

_Beloved brother_

_Died April 8th, 847_

“I’m sorry…”


	4. Chocolate!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Uri has a sweet tooth, but all of his sweets or cookies are gone.

Kenny was going insane.

Uri was suppose to be the calm one, the “mature” one, the one who was put together and “respectable”. He was not suppose to be fucking _whining_ and _complaining_ because Kenny had finished off the last of the chocolate. He was the one who had bought it in the first place!

“But you bought it for _me!_ ” Uri had cried when Kenny had mentioned that point. He had just wanted to try some before it was all gone!

“You can survive without it for a few hours! I’ll go buy more tomorrow!”

“But I’m craving it _now!”_ God help him, this was pathetic. Kenny couldn’t think of a time where he had craved something so badly that he was willing to act like Uri was at the moment, lying on the couch with exaggerated sighs and groans, an arm draped dramatically over his eyes.

“For fucks sake, Uri! There’s caramel in the cupboard!”

“It’s not the same, Kenny! Caramel is sticky, and it has a salty twist. I want something that melts in my mouth…”

“Then take a bite of butter.” a loud groan was the response. Kenny sighed, “I can try to make some cookies?”

“You burn them…”

“So I’ll get a worker to make them.”

“It’s not the _same,_ Kenny!” Uri was wailing at this point, and for a moment Kenny almost believed he was dating an oversized toddler.

“Ice cream?”

“It’s too cold!”

Kenny rubbed his face. There was nothing else, no other substitute in the house to offer. Well, there was whiskey, but if this kept up he was going to need that for himself. Finally, after another loud, dejected groan from the couch, he let out a sigh. There was nothing left to do. He moved to the door, not noticing the way Uri was watching him from under his arm. His boots slid easily over his feet, and he ~~suspiciously~~ found enough money for his intended item in the bowl by the door.

 "I’ll be back in five minutes.“

Uri sat up, a bright smile on his face as he called out an "I love you!” before laughing as Kenny slammed the door behind him.

_Works every time._


	5. Saddle Up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad title is bad...  
> But I have more KenUri stuff!!

“Okay, you’re a little off balance, lean to your left…your left… _your left!_ ”

_Thud!_

“…”

“Don’t you fuckin’ laugh at me!”

Uri covered his mouth to hide his smile, fighting to keep his shoulders from shaking as he tried to stop his amusement from showing. He adjusted his weight as the mare beneath him shifted, snorting softly.

“I told you to lean.”

“Shut up.” Kenny pushed himself to his feet, dusting bits of grass and leaves from his shirt and pants. Cursing under his breath, he leaned back down to pick up his hat, quickly swiping his hand through his mussed hair before fixing the hat back in place. “Why the hell do I have to do this?”

“Because,” Uri slid easily off his horse, patting her neck gently as he went to retrieve the spirited stallion that was now prancing away from Kenny, “we can’t always travel by carriage, and as much as I enjoy walking, it’s not always time efficient.” He clicked his tongue and grabbed the reins of Kenny’s borrowed horse, giving a small tug to get the animal’s attention before offering him a small sugar cube. A playful glance was cast at Kenny, “Don’t tell me the great Kenny Ackerman is going to be bested by a horse?”

Kenny shot a glare at him, still brushing grass from his knees. Uri merely smiled and held the reins out to the taller man.

“Let’s try again.”

There was an irritated huff before Kenny stepped forward to reclaim his horse.

“Try not to overbalance this time,” Uri held onto the bridle as Kenny lifted his foot into the stirrup, keeping the horse from shifting away from his rider.

“Yeah yeah,” Kenny jumped up, swinging his right leg up and over the saddle. He sat quickly, one hand grabbing the saddle horn tight when the horse shifted beneath him. Uri smiled and released his hold on the bridle.

“Much better, keep him steady now. Find your balance.”

Kenny pressed his knees tight against his horse’s sides and shifted his hips, trying to find the most comfortable position to sit in. The horse snorted and stomped his foot once.

“Oi! Don’t sass me!” Kenny snapped, “I’m learnin’!”

An ear flicked back at him for a moment before facing forward again.

Uri laughed lightly, “There, I think you’re getting the hang of it.” He turned back to his own horse, rubbing her nose tenderly before pulling himself back up into the saddle.

“Yeah. Great. This won’t do me much good in the Underground.”

“But it will be very helpful up here,” Uri easily ignored the harsh tone. Kenny tended to get snippy when his pride was bruised.

“Now,” Uri brought his horse next to Kenny’s, his body moving fluidly with his mares, looking completely at ease in his saddle. He gave Kenny a tricky grin, “Let’s give the practice ride another try.”


End file.
